godzillafan1s_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
SMASH LEAK
Hello, I have new info regarding the future of Super Smash Bros. I've obtained this from a very trustworthy source. I don't want to give away any names, because I don't want people potentially losing their jobs. This info comes from an insider who works at NoA. He didn't say what his role was at the company was specifically, but he said it's nothing special. Now with that out of the way, here's what he told me about Super Smash Bros. Some of the ballot winners will be announced and shown off October 3rd. They've been in development since June of this year (Ryu, Roy, and Lucas were all completed sometime in May, FYI), and they are nearly complete. They are currently in debugging stages as we speak. Bug testing is expected to end mid-September. There are 4 ballot characters in development currently. 1 veteran, 3 newcomers. 1 of those characters is a 3rd party character. I will not be naming any characters specifically, as I do not want to ruin any surprises. However, I will give a few more details about the characters. Most of them are what you expected; highly requested characters. There's not really any odd balls in here from what I can tell, so that may be disappointing to some fans of lesser requested characters. I would love to share more info about the characters, but like I said, I really don't want spoil who the characters are. But from reading this, I think you guys can tell who those characters are potentially going to be. I have not seen any footage of the characters myself, but my source has. He seems pretty satisfied and excited from what he saw. He thinks most fans are going to be very happy with the new content. And personally, the info he told me got me super excited as well. I think everyone is going to love the new characters. Stepping aside from the characters for a moment, there are going to be some new stages to coincide with the new characters (there are also new song remixes on the stages, but not that much.) More trophies are going to be added, as well as new Mii Fighter costumes (I won't say what they are though). There's also another balance/bug patch in the works, which will release when the new two DLC characters come out. Going back to the new characters, they will be released one at a time. The first two characters are going to release sometime in October. The other two of them will be released sometime after, but the release gap won't be that big. The first two new DLC characters will both be announced in a future presentation. The other two will be announced at a later date. That's all the info my source gave me. I asked him how he received all of this new information. He said he has close contacts with several people that work at various gaming companies, one of them being Bandai Namco Entertainment. This source has told me info about other games in the past that eventually turned out to be true. Very little times has his information turned out to be false, so this guy is incredibly trustworthy. That is all I have. I hope you all look forward to the new DLC. Category:4chan Category:Me Category:Smash